Field dressing is the procedure performed by hunters proximate the time of taking a game animal to prevent the contamination and spoiling of the game meat. Typically, field dressing is performed to immediately remove the entrails and the feed from the animal before transporting the meat to a site for final cleaning, refrigeration or cooking.
Field dressing big game such as deer or elk presents greater problems than field dressing small game such as birds. With small game, the carcass can typically be held open by one hand as a knife is used to cut the carcass. However, with big game, it is necessary either to have two persons, one of whom holds open the carcass while the other cuts it; or to provide some way of tensioning the carcass open.
In addition, big game must typically be dragged from the area of the kill to an adjacent area where a vehicle is parked.
There is a need for a big game field dressing kit that addresses the above problems.